This invention relates to computer technologies generally and particularly to system controllers in computer systems.
A system controller in an electronic system often interfaces with multiple semiconductor devices and provides appropriate control information. In certain system topologies, the system controller may interface with multiple devices on one of its ports. When too many devices are connected to one port, this can in some cases disrupt temperature stability of the system controller or electrically stress the system controller""s interface circuits and may as a result reduce reliability of the system controller or even damage the system controller.
Although some flow control mechanism may in theory ameliorate the mentioned thermal problem, where the system controller would inform the sending devices to suspend transmission for a period of time when the previously described conditions are met, the electrical interface problem cannot be solved in this manner. Specifically, flow controlling a device will not change the fact that the device is indeed connected to a particular interface port, persistently causing it electrical stress.
Thus, a method and apparatus is needed to enforce a connection policy of a system controller to address the described issue.
A method and apparatus of enforcing a connection policy of a system controller is disclosed. In one embodiment, the method and apparatus monitor multiple distinct device identifications on a bus connected to the system controller. When more than a threshold number of the device identifications have been identified on the bus, the method and apparatus proceed to disable the system controller.